Tracking solar systems have been built and refined for many years. These systems, however, generally require firm mounting into the ground which often entails drilling deep holes then filled with concrete to support the system. These measures are often required since the wind load on a system goes up as the square of the wind speed. In some systems, the wind load may produce lateral forces that push the system in the direction co-parallel to the wind as well lifting forces that can pull a system upwardly. These wind loads are generally high enough to necessitate that the system by physically anchored to the roof to prevent the system from being blown away. Mounting a unit with anchors into the roof is typically unacceptable because holes in the roof may cause leaks and make it difficult if not impossible to re-roof. There is therefore a need for a solar system adapted to remain fixed on a roof without the need to be physically anchored to the roof with fasteners that penetrate the roof.